Oppisites Have A Lot In Common
by The Elemental Alchemist Reyna
Summary: NastumexOC A new student comes a day after Mikan and has actually been at Alice Academy for a year! Why is she just now coming to class and what is her alice? Why is she hiding her past and certain emotions? Newbie here at fanfiction. First story.
1. Chapter 1

Momoka Kishimoto

Hey there! I'm FINALY writing this story! It's about my Gakuen Alice character (or OC) and the story DOES go by the storyline of the anime. Her name is Momoka Kishimoto. She is 8 when she first meets the gang and soon turns 9. So, yeah. She's a year younger than everyone else. Her past is kind of depressing, but it needs to be for this story (unfortunately most of my character's pasts are sad… Not all but most. It makes the character more likable or something I guess.). And her Alice ( or Alices) will be revealed in the story. If you pay attention, you can guess what it/they are. I'll give you her profile now and stop my VERY long author's note.

Name: Kishimoto, Momoka (last then first)

B-day: July 8

Looks: Long blonde hair that is a little bit below her bottom. Bright blue eyes that are usually friendly (that give a pretty icy glare). Usual attire is a light blue tank top and a jean skort. And white sneakers that say DREAMER in big light blue letters. 

Personality: Usually very friendly and kind, but when in a foul mood, VERY dangerous ( but sometimes she'll shout at you and that was all she needed to do to blow off some steam.)! She tends to be sleepy in the morning because she stays up all night writing songs or drawing ( sometimes.). Protective of friends. To see the rest of her personality, read my story!!

Past before academy: Revealed in story.

Alices: Revealed in story.

Well, do you like her so far? This is my very first fanfic, so I have no idea how good this'll be. Constructive criticism and comments are welcome. Flames are allowed, but don't completely destroy my confidence in this story and make sure the flame is REASONABLE!! I mean, I know this might not be great, but you shouldn't slaughter my confidence. Now remember, this is a NastumexOC, NOT NastumexMikan. All stories written by me are with Ocs, who are paired up with one of the original characters. Well, I hope you enjoy Opposites Have A lot In Common! 


	2. Enter Momoka! The Attempted Breakout!

Enter Momoka! The Attempted Breakout!

"Wake up Mo-chan." Whispered my Otou-san one morning. Oh, how rude of me! I'm Kishimoto Momoka. I prefer Momo though. I go to Alice Academy. I call Narumi-sensei Outo-san because 1: He is as close that I'll get to a dad. 2: I love him like a father. 3: He is currently my guardian or foster father. Now back to the current events…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" I yelled as I tumbled out of my bed. That tickle I got from his voice surprised me, causing me to tumble out of bed. As you can tell, I can be quite clumsy. "Otou-san! You know I don't like that! Plus, I could have gotten a concussion because I fell out of bed! You meany!" I shouted at him. I hate it when he does that!

"Gomen ne (sorry), Mo-chan. But you wouldn't wake up and I thought you would just _hate _to miss out on Being on patrol with me." Oh yeah. That's right, Otou-san has to wait outside the gate to the school today because there might be a break out. After that I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom to get ready. After several minutes, I was ready and told my dad "Lets go! I haven't been outside in forever! Dumb sickness…" "Okay, okay! Don't be in such a hurry or you'll-" I tripped as I ran out the door and landed on my face. Ouch! "Trip" He finished his sentence with a sweat drop rolling down his head.

After my little… mishap, we walked outside to the gate. My dad talked to the guard and he let us outside the gate. "So what now?" I asked. It was clear we would be waiting a little while. "We sit" He said as if it was obvious and sat down. "Sit? No exciting game or story? No trying to figure out who will be breaking out?" I was not about to allow myself be bored. "Yep. No and I already know who will be trying to break out." " who is it?" "Not telling" My dad said in a sing song voice. "Otou-san! Please tell me!" I whined. "Nope! Not telling!" He knew it made me curious when he did that, so he did it _all_ the time. Dang it.

So bored. Can't go on. It was hot and I was bored. Otou-san _still_ wouldn't tell me who was going to break out. I didn't know any kids here so I couldn't even guess who it was. Just when all hope was lost, some one caught my attention. A girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair up in two pony tails (or whatever you call them) was talking with the guard trying to get in to the school. They were a little ways away so I couldn't really hear them. Something about wanting to see a friend that went to Alice Academy.

" Oi (Hey), that girl is trying to get into the school." I informed my dad. "The guard will send her away in a minute." He replied simply. Poor girl. If she had an Alice, she could go to school here. A Alice is a special ability only certain have. Like controlling fire or controlling pheromones. My dad can control his pheromones. So he can make people do what he wants.

Two guys came out of a van and told the girl they could help her get into the school. LIARES! I thought loudly in my head. They were about to get away when my dad went up to them and said "Just a second…I'm sorry for interrupting, but…I was wondering if you were going to bring that little kitten somewhere…" He put a lot of dramatic effect to this. They looked at him with weirded out faces. "W-Who are you?" The guy wearing glasses said. "Who am I? A teacher at Alice Academy." I almost burst out laughing at their reaction.

"LIAR!" They all yelled at him while pointing. "Its not nice to point, ya know." I just had to add a comment at this priceless moment. Otou-san ignored it though. " Eh? Why?" They just went back to what they were doing. " There's no way some one like that hippy is a teacher." "HEY! Only I get to say that!" I was yet again ignored…sniff Otou-san sighed before activating his Alice and saying "I don't like lying."

They both blushed and said "Yes." "Our goal was to get some ransom money." And then they left. My dad once again activated his Alice and told her to hurry back home. " Ah! I figured it out! Your really a Miss, aren't you?!" The girl said cheerfully. I couldn't contain my laughter. " That's the giggle funniest thing I've heard all week!" After this, I broke into another fit of laughter.

After we cleared up that little giggle misunderstanding, she told us why she came here. "Oh, so you followed your friend all the way here to Alice Academy?" "sniff That's true friendship!" That story made me tear up at the sweetness of it all. "Yep." " By the way, Mikan-chan, are you feeling all right? You don't feel weird or anything?" Oh yeah! She should feel dizzy because of Otou-san's Alice! Odd. "Huh…?" _Very _odd. Otou-san explained how you got in and what an Alice was. She started jumping around shouting "What is it?!" excitedly. "Then, I'll give you a hint." Suddenly a explosion happened behind us three. " The break out!" I said excitedly. I had been waiting for this aaaaaaaall day.

Mikan went flying and a brick hit your head. **Hard.** "OUCH!!" I yelled grabbing my head and crying anime tears. Then I got a anime vein on my head and yelled with fire in my eyes, " Whoever caused this explosion is going to GET IT!!" " Poor Mo-chan. Well I guess that information we got on a possible escape was true…" Otou-san said standing up. "Show more concern for your kid, will ya!!" I yelled at him with an anime vein.

"Take a look for yourself Mikan-chan." Apparently she had no clue on what was happening. He explained something on the boy who had showed himself. He wore the uniform and a black cat mask. Cool mask. I didn't care to listen to who he was exactly. I just wanted his name. Hyuuga Nastume, huh? Well he shall face my wrath soon! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed evilly in my head.

"But, really I think this prank has gone far enough…" Otou-san took out a bean whip and just as Nastume jumped off the fence, he yelled "Nastume-kun! Divine Retribution!" and whipped him on the face, making him fall to the ground. Go Otou-san! His mask came off as well and he was kinda cute in my opinion. Mikan was utterly shocked. "That's Otou-san for you." I muttered. "After that, I presume his cute face was ruined." Mikan ran over to him and asked if he was alright. As he was getting up, I remembered his Alice was fire. Thought I didn't pay attention, didn't you?

" Matte (Wait) Sakura-san! His Alice is fire!" I yelled running over to her. He was about to use his Alice but I stepped on his hand just hard enough to keep him from using it. "Oh no you don't! You're not using your Alice on her!" I said coldly with a medium icy glare at him. Dad came over and explained to Nastume that it was futile using his Alice and then said "With my Alice I'll have you act out that shameful role once again." Shameful role? Again? What is he talking about? Nastume glared at dad and my dad continued "But, I'm a nice person so I'll let it pass this time." Nastume glared even more at him and said "You…Perverted teacher!" "Thank you for the compliment." He then picked up Nastume's head and blew in his ear with his Alice activated and Nastume passed out. " Should've known…" I said with a sweat drop.

We all walked to a room in the main building. Otou-san set Nastume down on the couch. I was too busy with examining Nastume's mask to notice what my dad said until he asked Mikan and I to wait with Nastume for a little bit. " Sure thing, Otou-san!" I said with a bit of a sing song voice. He left and I said " Well, I haven't properly introduced my self yet, ne? Well, I'm Kishimoto Momoka. But you can call me Momo or Moka if you like!" " Okay! You don't need to call me Sakura-san then either! Just Mikan!" "Okay Mikan-chan! Hey, whats it like going to school?" I asked curiously. Sure, I had been to school but I hadn't been to a classroom for a whole year! "You've never been to school before?" She asked with shock. "No, I have. But I haven't been in a class for a whole year because when I came here I became very ill." "Oh, sorry."

I had explained everything about my sickness and had gotten to know Mikan really well. We had become best friends almost instantly. " I know! I'm gonna call you One-chan (Oe nae)!" "Huh? Why?" "Because you're a year older! Well I'll be right back One-chan. I need to go to the little girls room." I said and quickly zipped out the door. As I walked down the hall, I saw Misaki-sensei running down the hall. "Hey Misaki-sensei! Where are you-" Too late, he had already passed me. Saying something about Narumi stealing another bean whip. Could he be going towards Mikan…? Naw.

"Oooooooooooh, OOOOOOOOOne-chaaaaaan! I think I know your Al-…Nani (what)?" There before me, Mikan was pinned beneath Nastume. He was holding on to her hair and was now looking at me. "What. The. Neptune. Do. You. Think. Your. Doing?!" I said as calmly as possible. I was now glaring at Nastume and he glared back. "Who are you?" He asked. " Momoka. Kishimoto Momoka. Now get off of her or I'll-" I got cut off because a blonde boy crashed through the window. I found out his name was Ruka. Nastume and Ruka talked and completely ignored me, so I made sure the didn't forget about me. "Be quiet! Let her go now or I'll beat both your buts! And trust me, it'll be easy for me." I said the last part with a smirk. "Why should I listen to you?" He then lit the curtain closest to me on fire. _Dang it! The smoke will make me-_ I started coughing and breathing rather quickly. Smoke had filled the air even with the window broken. "Let her go, onegai (please)." I muttered before passing out. Even though it was a little smoke, I still had a asthma attack. Dang.

Cliffhanger, I know people hate them, but this makes people want to keep reading. Though… no one has reviewed so I don't think anyone is reading this… Maybe I should just make a different story.(


End file.
